


Then I defy you, stars!

by StarryNightFire



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Mentioned Eurus Holmes, Mentioned Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Mycroft Holmes-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNightFire/pseuds/StarryNightFire
Summary: Earth rotates around Sun, Moon rotates around Earth, this is elementary knowledge. But we also forget the fact that the world’s revolve around Sherlock Holmes, and that the great detective does not care about astronomy at all.***In which Anthea-whatever-name-she-chose-Andrea does a bizarre analysis of Mr Holmes using stars and planet as reference.
Relationships: Anthea & Mycroft Holmes, Anthea/Mycroft Holmes implied - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Then I defy you, stars!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The plan was to make a fluffy Mythea, but I think I read too much Mystrade to be in the right mind frame so I cut it short. Welcome to Mythea Galaxy, or just a beautiful sincere friendship. Kudos and comments are much appreciated. Enjoy :)

**Then I defy you, stars!**

**-StarryNightFire-**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (except for Anthea) and are adopted babies of Moffat and Gatiss (including Anthea)._

An ice man, she often heard, a heartless judge with a calculated mind. Atlantic, he was called, with icy glare and cut-glass comment, the best politician if need to. It’s not just glaciers though, despite what people may believe. There’s also the serene calm of ocean, the steadiness of soil, and the elegance of air. 

\---

Contrary to Cabinet's popular opinions , she likes his glaciers the best. The one that people fear very much, the one that many of his associates wish would defrost and soften a little. But as illogical as it may be, his ice is incapable of melting, and even the blinding sun does no effect. She has seen the Sun in action before, it did nothing but made the ice barricade rose higher and higher, making everyone else's day a nightmare.

What the sun was also dangerously capable of, was to break the ice to pieces. The ice was once so intimidating and unpleasant, turn as fragile as glass, and the Sun became a gigantic sledgehammer. The Sun slam, strike, charge, and pounce. The ice crack and fracture from the uncontrol attack. Then one unfaithful day, the sun hit the right place and the ice crashed and slayed. It would be something trivial, an insignificant comment, a childish argument gone wrong somehow. She stayed anyway. She stayed and glue back the pieces. 

\---

Be as mighty as one can be, the ocean should be terrified if it came in contact with him. He’s the body of authority, plans shift like gears in his brain, yet still a man of few words and even lesser movement. His calm and collected ocean never bring tsunami, despite the Sun fuming and ferocious tantrum. 

What the sun could do, unsurprisingly, was to upset the ocean’s habitual current. The aquatic body fall to helplessness, the quiet ocean become a stressful ranting machine. One pouring day, the imbalance of the Sun’s lack of care had shook the sea to its core, saltwater trailed down his cheek and wet his collar. Who could have thought cocaine could hurt someone other than its user so bad. She stayed though. She stayed and stilled the rain.

\---

Not until the day she dies, would she admit to anyone, how dependent she is on his stability. She relies on the decisive evaluation, the firmness of his call and judgement. She should know by now, the cleverness of the man is not surface intellectual, for each and every calculation and estimation were done with deliberate care and accuracy. The dryness of the land sometimes shook her, for they were playing sacrifice like trial by trolley, but her trust never wavers, nor his ever.

Then there’s the Sun, and once again, what she once knows flies out of the window. The rich soil of information and the deep root experience of his were close to impractical when handle with the younger’s fate. The quiet almost silent drumming of the fingers, the twist and turn of umbrella’s handle, the uncertainty when it came to tactical preparation. All because the Sun burns too bright, and the Earth couldn’t keep up. The ground of foundation shook when come with the choices of justice and the dragon slayer (as if you could put the word justice between Magnussen and Holmes). The land crack under pressure, and all that were built on top collapsed. But she stayed. She stayed and nurse the soil back to its nourishing state.

\---

It does not need much explanations on where’s the element of air in his line of work. He dressed better than any royalties or businessman, then he walks in the room and the tension grow a few inches thicker and a few degrees cooler. Then there’s the swiftness in his words and the lavish elegance in his walk, but that’s just a given. He appears out of thin air and disappear just as quick. The one element that both him and his bright brother shared, just that the exit of the Earth is much quieter, not any less dramatic, but not at all bombastically loud. 

She couldn’t entirely blame the Sun for the sudden loss of Earth’s coolness though. To accompany the burning passion of the Sun, it’s the bone-chill gifted black hole. He could be a strong breeze over a small field, and the black hole was the East Wind that bring tornados and storms that suck the life of anyone near. And to have destruction from both stars? A catastrophe to the Earth’s wellbeing. So much that he went amok. Some days, nothing blow over the small field, for ‘Mind Palace’ was active. Some days, it was like sandstorm in the middle of a dessert. But as always, she stayed. She couldn’t do anything, not in her power anyway. She just stayed.

\---

She was the moon, she decided. If Sherlock Holmes get to be a massive burning star, it would only be fair that she got a nickname for herself too. And to know why, you must turn back to her Earth to understand. The Earth, without the Sun, will fail to function. It lacks the resources to become efficient, instead revert itself back to the fragile state of lethargy. Mycroft Holmes didn’t have much of a choice, to burn for his brother, or to be lost without her brother, so along that line, she burns and lost with him too. The Earth needs the Sun, but he needs the Moon too. One’s the supply to his drive, and one’s the healer. And she can't leave, because as much as he needs her, the moon needs its Earth too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope the fandom is still going strong.  
> Keep calm and love Mycroft Holmes.


End file.
